Changing Lives tiva
by karimax
Summary: life is not normal after ziva stayed in Tel Aviv. what lie awaits her if she returned to D.C. Not what she or anyone expects. Is it for better or worst. You decide
1. Chapter 1

**Life will not be the same**

**After the team left Tel Aviv and returning to Washington D.C, Tony, Gibbs and Director Vance had a lot on their minds. Tony felt hurt and broken hearted because for first time he put everything on the line by telling his partner for 4 yrs he would risk every for her. Gibbs loved her like a daughter and is hoping that she will remember who she can trust. Director Vance had another agenda on his mind – he hoped she would infiltrate mossad and any goods on her father and still be apart of ncis.**

**After her capture in somewhere in North of Africa, Ziva was beaten with bruises to her face, broken ribs and fingers, stab wounds on her shoulder and legs. She was being tortured for information on NCIS – the whole team. She was held for 3 weeks and she did not even budge but only thought of tony and what she felt for him all these years made her strong. She was a survivor. The interrogator name Amaid Zobrah had an agenda seeing and knowing who ziva was, tied her up, beated her with a whip and took her star of david and place it in a box. She was then left in an open place where the sun would shine and burn like hell while being tied up in a tree.**

**A former follower of mossad name Hazou Milring met ziva after 3 days still tied to the tree. He waited until it was dark and cut her down and took her to a near by camp site. Ziva managed to speak and utter weakly – Tony. He realized who she was & kept her in underground hide out away from soliders. **

**Back in D C**

**There was a bombing and a dead marine was found. Ncis team was called in and they began there investigation. They were led to a warehouse where illegal ammunition was stored and to be used in a terrorist operation. The body was taken back to ducky's autopsy and he proceeded with the autopsy. In his finding he was tortured then killed for information on a US agency – ncis.**

**Back in North Africa**

**Hazou drove for 10 miles and broke in where ziva was held captive. He was searching for any information on why they would hurt a mossad officer. He then found the box where, in it was ziva's necklace- Star of David. He grabbed it along with other criminated documents that would destroy mossad along with ziva father. He stopped about 3 miles from where he hid ziva and shipped the box to Ncis. He realized that he was followed and he knew what his fate would be - Death.**

**Back in D C**

**The delivery guy brought a package address to Head of team – the star. Mcgee, tony and Linda (new replacement for ziva) were talking in the bullpen. Tony as the senior field agent signed for it. Mcgee said "another secret message from your lover". Tony smiled as gibbs walked in. He headslapped both of them and said 'I'll fire both of you " get back to work. Tony said "boss', gibbs realized the intensity of his voice looked around. It was Ziva's necklace with blood stain. Gibbs turned and asked where they got this from. Linda spoke and said 'a delivery guy". He summoned they take it to abby for testing. Gibbs and tony felt a sharp, cold gut feeling that something was wrong, time was very precious. Mcgee said "are we sure that it is Ziva because she would have contacted us if she was in any trouble". Tony said" It's Ziva", mc gee said "How do you know?". "She never took off the Star of David.**

**Gibbs ordered Mcgee to run intel on the Ziva mission and was bombarded with fire wall. Director Vance then intervened and set up a meeting with Deputy Director of Mossad – Eli David. He asked about Ziva's Latest Mission and was told it was classified seeing she was no longer apart or liaison to NCis. Vance pressed then told his old friend they found ziva's necklace. He said he would look into it and will inform him about any developments. Finally mcgee got through, he found out that ziva was shipped to somewhere in North Africa. He got the coordinates and the team was headed to the first flight out. **

**Back in North Africa**

**While there, they met hadou the man that rescued ziva was beaten but still alive. He handed a piece of paper of the coordinates and direction where he hid ziva. He said weakly to hurry before they find her. The team left and Hadou died saying " Ziva your true friends are coming hold on". They found where ziva was hidden and saw the soliders coming in attack trying to kill them. The fought them off as they were whisked away in the helicopter. Tony held ziva broken and bruised body as they journey to D.C.**

**Back in DC**

**Ziva was rushed to Bethesda Hospital where doctors were on called and ready to save their friend. After 8 hours of surgery, they approached the team and said she is lucky to be alived but is in a very critical condition. The next 24 hours is crucial, he suggest they started to pray. Abby was crying and said 'who would be so evil and cruel to do this". Tony did not move at all but stared at ziva lying in bed hooked up to several machine fighting for her life. Tony swore is going to find out who did this as gibbs entered the room, touched his arm and said 'dinozzo go home and get some rest, tomorrow is another day".**

**Three weeks after rescuing ziva, she was still in the hospital where she slipped into a coma and doctors did everything they could but it was up to ziva. Finally, a called from the hospital said she woke up and she needs to see familiar faces. As the team entered the room she sat up and smile at them. She realized she was safe and it made her very happy to see everyone especially tony. Ziva was placed into therapy session in trying to regain her strength and some parts of her memory. Two weeks had past, and Director Vance was very skeptical on having her on his team again. He always likes to be a step ahead where information was concerned. He didn't want any ugly surprises that would bite him in the ass. Therefore he kept her under close watch hoping she did not spill any goods to her father about NCIs. In other words he had to trust her blindly.**

**One week after she returned, the team was back to there usual banter but still there was tension between ziva and tony. Gibbs ordered tony and ziva to take a sample down to abby's lab. They took the elevator then it stopped causing Tony and ziva to fall into each other arm. He asked did you push the emergency switch. Ziva replied" no". Tony said " gibbs used this office to much that he broke it once and for all". Alone tony wanted say he was sorry for the whole Michael rivikin saga. He knew she was hurting but tried to comfort her. Then the elevator restarted. They handed the evidence to abby then she said she is happy to have team back especially ziva. She invited all of them to hang tonight for drinks and to celebrate ziva's return. They agreed**

**Everyone arrived on timed; ziva was wearing a green strap dress that flowed to her knees. Her hair was straight with long drop earrings to match her dress. The whole gang enjoyed their night of laughter and fun even dancing. It was about midnight were they decided to call it a night. Everyone left but in the parking area ziva's car was not starting so she was about to call a cab then tony offered her a ride home. The team had a place setup for ziva after her apartment was blown up. Tony being a gentleman followed to ziva's door and said he had a blast. Then she said goodnight.**

**Ziva's door bell rang, it was tony. He said you forgot your purse, she smiled and asked do want to have cup of coffee seeing its cold outside. He said ok. They started to talked then watched a movie but instead of coffee it was beer. Ziva tripped on the rug and fell into tony's arm and their lips meet each other. Neither one of them pulled away instead fell deeper into the kiss. In tony;s mind " is she going to kill me or make love to me" "I'll prefer make love. Ziva felt tony body connected to hers and she went for it. All the pent up feelings were released into love making. They had 3 round of love making until they fell asleep in each other arms.**

**Next morning ziva woke up and saw tony still sleeping and admire the view while lying on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She looked happy but voices came into her head – "rule 12 and you are mossad and mossad only". She sneaked out and got dressed and went to work. **

**Tony was running a bit late as gibbs walked and said "had a long night dinozzo". Grab your gears we have a dead sailor. The team investigated the crime scene and found a card that connected to Muldin Hospital. He was treated for rare disease but killed for information that could cripple their government. The team decided to have a quick bite then a long legged brunette walked up and said "long time no see tony". It was Jeanne beneoit. She was connected to case because she was treating the decease marine.**

**Ziva was going to pick up a package in the night then she didn't think she would see tony. He was standing outside someone's door. She about to call to him but then a lady came – Jeanne. He was looking at her the same way he looked her other night when they made love. She invited him. Ziva heart was crushed hoping tony would not go in but she knew inevitable answer was. He was still in love with her. She began to kick her self for being stupid and falling for him as a tear ran down her cheeks. She droved quickly as she could, dodged obstacle in the street.**

**Next day, tony came and asked ziva if she would go with him for drinks she said "she is busy tonight'. He asked if they could discuss what happen the other night. She cut him off and said its ok we had a couple of drinks it got to our head and we slept together and went our separate ways- it's called a one night stand. Girls do it. Don't sweat it tony. She hoped he would pull her in his arms and said he did not sleep with Jeanne but said your right ziva. Her heart was crushed. They continued to work as usual even though mcgee could see something happened between them.**

**They wrapped up the case as ziva cell phone rang it was a private call. She excused her self as tony watched her immensely while Jeanne stepped out of the elevator. She came to thank tony but saw his reaction to ziva but smiled. She realized how and the reason tony did not do what she hoped he would of done months ago. Jeanne turned and gave a kiss goodbye to tony as ziva hung up the phone to get a glimpse of the kiss. Tony turned and asked about his offer she'll take a rain check she has a date! **

**Ziva had been seeing someone for the past 3 weeks and was very private about her personal life. Tony often would see her talking to someone on the phone and would inquire her who was it like a jealous boyfriend. Gibbs and Vance walked in and give a request that all agents including ziva to do their annual lie detector test starting tomorrow. Vance had an agenda where ziva was concern. One of the tests required a full cardio routine test so ziva went to get full check up. They ran some test then told her she was expecting. Ziva said what. She said you are pregnant. Ziva replied that is not possible. How? The doctor said "well a man and a woman have to have sexual intercourse not using any protection, then the baby. "O my God" how far am I about 2 weeks. She said no try about 6 weeks. This cannot be happening, they only person she sleep with around that time was her partner Tony! Ziva arrived back to work and sat at her desk wonder how she is going to handle a baby, ncis , mossad, her father or Tony. She looked around and questioned herself should she tell him the truth or have an abortion**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day while everyone was in the bullpen, Ziva arrived about 10 minutes after with her hair all ruffled & her eyes looked like she was crying. She sat at her desk while Tony made a joke about ziva's hair. Gibbs got a phone call from Vance & left to meet him. Tony then turned to Mcgee and provoked him by sticking his hands on the keyboard again. Gibbs came down & said "we have a dead marine, grab your gears", as he head slapped Dinozzo.

Arriving at the scene, a petty officer was shot in the head while tied to a chair. Ziva received a text machine from her lover/friend – Omar Hanif wanting to meet with her later that night. Tony notice her reaction and his curiosity peaked. Returning to the office, ziva handed gibbs her report and exited the building. Upon arriving at omar's apartment, he notice how distant she was and asked what's wrong. Ziva replied bluntly "I'm Pregnant". A smile came across his face as he picked her up and spun her around. Ziva said please stop, I have something to tell you. Omar said "is it tony's. She stared at him and asked why did think that it's tony's. He said "because of your eyes as he hit his knuckles into the wall". Ziva jumped and apologized for what she did & said she did not know until yesterday and wanted to be straight with him because she cared for him. He asked "does he know". She said no.

Ziva began to cry as she was confused and worried about jeopardizing everyone's lives. She realized that tony would lose his job, gibbs would be very angry, transferring back to mossad, her father would probably kill him, she is jewish and having a child out of wedlock. She wondered how she's going handle any of this because she could barely manage getting her english idioms correct much less take care of a baby. A baby she would like to keep as she sobbed intensely. Omar lifted up her head and asked. "How badly do want this because he has a plan that would or could work that she still have her cake and eat it "as he wiped her cheek. She asked what does he means. He said tell them I'm the father of you baby! He said I'll let you think about this ziva because he thinks tony is a player and would eventually her hurt and this baby. He asked if tony is really worth a chance in her life or this baby or even does he want a family?, as he kissed her good night and told he give her until tomorrow night to decide what she wants to do.

Ziva got to work very early and sit down to her desk and read her emails. A man came in and asked for Officer David. She replied 'I'm her". He asked that she sign this package. She signed it and opened it, it contained prescription for her prenatal supplements for her baby just as tony and mcgee entered. She quickly hid the package then appeared gibbs with a new case of a dead marine. It entails a young toodler amount 3 yrs old that was the only link to the case. He was very mischievous and active. He quickly adapted to abby, ducky, mcgee even ducky but give dinozzo a run for his money. Mcgee asked tony if he would like to have kids? He said after seeing this kid made him think twice beside he have so much more to live for, a kid only would screw things up – (less women, drinking) guys stuff while ziva listened next door. Her heart was broken – he definitely was not ready for a baby as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ziva exited to the ladies room and recomposed herself before entering the bullpen. She realized what must be done and called Omar and said" I'm ready if you are" He replied good choice ziva as he hung up. Omar was in a meeting with a contact from Isarel named - Amaid Zobrah. Amaid said "It was pleasure doing business with you "as he left. Omar continued to drink his bourbon while looking at a picture of tony on the mantel and said "I can't wait to meet you tony as he through a knife to the picture then smiled.

Two weeks had passed as ziva began to have mood swing and cravings. She began more defensive when tony complaint about her action lately. She would make up some line to defuse the questioning. Mgee & Ziva left to take evidence to abby's lab when a ziva phone beep and the id flashed Omar. He was about to answer when vance came in & said there is a leak and we have intel about a terrorist cell in D.c. He wanted dinozzo to investigate and report to him immediately. Later that day he asked mcgee if ziva evey mention a guy name omar. He said no. Mc gee advise tony not to pry into ziva's love life, if she has something to tell us she would. He said "like Rivikin". Tony began to run a bolo on Omar through the gps coordinates on ziva's phone; a matched - a man name Omar hanif who is a hire expert on weaponry for international soil. He was mossad.

At the bullpen, tony came and asked ziva point blank what going on with her lately and wondered she might be hiding a terrorist. Every one was stunned; gibbs asked what is he talking about then brought up the picture of Omar and his information. Gibbs turned and said is this true, are you involve with him. She looked into his eyes and said yes. Gibbs turned red and I thought we were over the trust issues and slammed his fist on the desk. Tony said I told every one something was up with ziva then she said "Do want to make this another Michael Rivikin case - do you tony? All I asked is that you respect my private life but no instead you go and sneak into my business. Gibbs asked her if you told us then we wouldn't have to. Tony asked where you in past 24 hours? She replied I was at a doctor's appointment. Tony said really? Why – to plot for the next attack. She shouted angrily BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT! Everyone stood still as they all was stunned. Ziva turned and asked "are you happy tony" as she rushed out of the bullpen. Vance stood at the top of stairs with his arms folded, mc gee mouth was still open, gibbs stared at tony while tony fell into his chair and the night when they slept came flooding back – he wondered could he really be the father of ziva's baby as he pondered


End file.
